Certain types of fishing such as surf or deep sea fishing requires the use of large tackle including the rod and reel. Holding the rod in an angling position, i.e., with the tip of the rod up in expectation of a strike by a fish, can be tiresome. When a fish, particularly a large fish, is hooked, the rod is often vigorously pumped forwardly and backwardly in conjunction with retrieving line with the reel. Hence, the fisherman must exert strength to not only hold the rod and reel but also to bring in the fish.
When fishing from a boat a chair is often used which includes a bracket to hold the rod. The chair is pivotally mounted to the deck of the boat. In situations where a chair is not available, or where the angler is surf fishing, it has been known to provide a harness arrangement including a pouch, usually leather, to hold the end of the rod. The rod is positioned in the pouch when the rod is in the angling position with the harness transferring the weight from the tackle to the angler's hips, back and/or shoulders. To aid in holding the rod sometimes additional harness means are provided which attach to the rod remote from the pouch. These harness means transfer horizontal components of forces, i.e., the weight of the tackle and fish, that are directed away from the person to the back and shoulders. While the pouch and other harness means transfer certain vertical and horizontal forces to the body, these devices do not effectively and comfortably transfer the horizontal component forces directed toward the fisherman to the fisherman's body. For example, while playing a fish, the rod is pumped by pulling the rod toward the body. This activity produces horizontal forces in the direction of the angler with the pouch acting as a fulcrum.